Bad Teacher
by Dear-chemistry
Summary: Jess stays later after school and is surprised by Nick. Set after season 2. NC-17. You've been warned.


**So this is totally Jake-Johnsons-beard's fault from tumblr and be warned that this is totally pwp and I am shameless and feel like maybe I should apologize but after writing this I need a cold shower so I may not be in my right mind right now. I want to thank you all for reviewing and for everyone who's prompted me on tumblr. Also I know I promised prompts and I STILL promise prompts but this one just begged to be written. Bear with me because I'm not neglecting your request or ignoring you. Just takes time. last thing, how awesome is it when Nick calls her Jessica? ;)**

Jessica Day loved her job. She loved teaching kids and she loved the benefits and she loved the pay and she loved her coworkers and she /loved/ the summers off but right now what she really wasn't loving having to stay after school to grade the stupid papers she had fallen behind on while she was busy falling in to bed with Nick Miller and she'd be damned if that's not exactly what she wanted to do in this very moment and the mere thought alone made her squeeze her legs together. She sighs and grabs her coffee mug, which was the only thing keeping her sane right now, and took a sip before grabbing her red pen and began marking through wrong answers.

If she was honest, teaching middle schoolers was the worst. These kids weren't even trying and it pissed her off because she was a /really/ good teacher and she really did take pride in her work but these kids just didn't care. Like take for instance this little shit's paper she was grading now drew a big penis in the space provided to explain an answer and it just infuriates her because it was such a waste. She marked a big F on the paper and slammed it in to the stack of papers she had already finished and in the process she knocked her coffee mug over and coffee went everywhere: on her desk, on her papers and shishitshit and she rushed to grab paper towels from across the room.

She bent over the desk, unrolling the towels and sopping up her mess and was unaware that as she was bent with the material of her cutesy little dress exposing more of her stocking clad thighs that Nick Miller was walking in to the room to surprise her but instead it was him who was surprised at the sight before him. Jess' ass was glorious and shimmying with the effort of wiping her desk off and Nick's breath caught in his throat and he'd be damned if this wasn't one of his biggest fantasies. He quietly clicked the door closed and turned the lock and thankfully she didn't seem to notice and she continued reaching over her desk, bending over more and Nick had to bite his lip from moaning as he crept up behind her and his hands grabbed her hips and she gasped and he molded himself against her and he growled "Don't. Move. Jessica." into her ear and he felt her relax in his grasp as she realized it was him and she dropped the paper towels and gripped the desk because she could /feel/ his erection pushing in to her ass and she dropped her head, her hair making a curtain around her face, and grinded against him and /fuck/.

He was going to play out this fantasy and since she wasn't protesting yet he took it as a sign to continue. "I need some extra credit, Ms. Day. Surely there's /something/," he thrusts his hips into her for emphasis, "I can do." And Jess whimpers and braces herself against her desk because Nick is lifting her dress and his hands are groping at her ass before sliding between her legs and he groans because she's so fucking wet and the next thing she knows he's /ripping/ her stockings off and then they're shredded at her feet.

"You're such a bad teacher, do you know that, Jessica?" He murmurs and her eyes flutter closed because this should not be turning her on like this but Nick was being so controlling and his finger tips digging in to her thighs were probably bruising her and his cock was pushing up against her just so and she let out a whimper that was needy. "I'm a good teacher." She protested and then she squeaked because Nick was moving her panties aside and his calloused fingers were on her clit and rubbing her in slow circles and Nick's breath was hot in her ear and he breathed "Show me how good you can be, because I am a bad, /bad/ boy."

"Take off my panties, Nick." And he doesn't need to be told twice so he's sliding the thin material down her legs and now she's bent over a fucking desk with her dress flipped up against her his and her bare ass was now wiggling against him and his cock throbbed in his jeans and if he didn't find release he might black out from his blood supply being cut off by his jeans so his hands are fumbling with his belt and the button is popped open and the zipper is brought down and his jeans are pulled down his thighs just enough so he can reach in his boxers and his dick springs free and he's hard as stone and the head of his cock was dripping with precum and he rubbed the length against her backside and he fucking shuddered because she felt so good.

She backs up against him and spreads her legs as much as she's able to and his fingers are sliding against her and into her core to make sure she was ready for him and "God, Jess, you're so wet," and obviously she needs not much help and he's spreading her wetness around her folds and up to her clit where he circles it in firm purpose and we hand slams down on the desk because she's getting frustrated, "Just do it Nick!" And Nick smirks because he /loves/ when she begs and his fingers slow to a snail pace. "Do what, Ms. Day?" His voice is thick with arousal and his erection throbs to an almost painful point because he wasn't even sure he could harden further until she braces herself on her elbows, almost flat against the desk and cranes her neck to look at him and flutters her eyelashes at him and "Fuck me, Nicholas. Now." And her eyes and her voice and yep, he's so hard he can cut glass.

He's reaching into his back pants pockets (which are around his knees now) for a condom at the same time she reaches back and feels for his dick and she grasps it and strokes him slow and firm just like he likes it and he lets out a sob and he has the condom and he's ripping it open with his teeth and thrusting into her small hand. He gets it open and moves her hand off his dick and grunts "Jessica, stop," and rolls the condom on. He grabs himself and guides the head against her slickness and over her pussy and her teeth are clenched and she grits out "Get on with it, Miller." He can't deny her anymore and he positions himself at her entrance and eases himself inside but she's having none of that and she /thrusts/ back and takes him to the hilt. He chokes and he's grasping at her hips and her head drops down and "yes, that it Nick, right /there/."

He loves that she's a talker, not only in everyday life but also in bed and it's something that never ceases to amaze him, someone who couldn't say the word "penis" could tell him to "fuck her" and "lick my pussy" and just thinking about it had him biting down hard on his lip because it's so hot he can't deal. He feels her moving and sees her hand disappear beneath her skirt to touch herself and god damnit she plays dirty because she /knows/ how much he loves that, loves when she touches herself and slams into her harder, her ass bouncing off him and she's shaking and clawing at the desk and a string of "oh, oh, oh, Nick yeah" and screams to God and curses and he /knows/ she's close because he knows her body like the back of his hand. He reaches a hand up and twines his fingers into her dark curls and /pulls/ her head back and she fucking comes apart beneath him, shaking and swearing and the evidence of her excitement /dripping/ down her thighs.

He leans in and kisses her mouth sloppily before pushing her back down on the desk and begins thrusting into her. /Hard/. It only takes a few more thrusts and he's grunting and spilling into the condom and collapsing against her back, spent.

Minutes later he finally brings himself to slide out of her and she groans at the loss of contact and he pulls the condom up and ties a knot in it and she's pulling up her panties and picking up the scraps of what were once her tights and straightening out her dress.

"I've always wanted to do that," He says as he stuffs himself back into his pants and zips up and she's laughing and straightening the papers that have once again become forgotten on her desk.

"What? A teacher?" And he shakes his head and wraps his arms around her and pulls her close "No, you, against that desk, Jessica." And has she mentioned how much she /loves/ when he called her Jessica? Because it makes her all weak in the knees and she clears her throat because her stomach flips with renewed arousal.

"Well, Mr. Miller, I'll be here the rest of the week after hours if you need more," she looks him up and down as she throws her purse over her shoulder, "extra curricular /stimulation/." She winks at him and walks toward the door and his mouth goes dry and suddenly he knows what he's doing the rest of the week.

"Coming?" She asks and her voice is just dripping with sex and the promise that he soon would be again.


End file.
